<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect Imperfection's by my_little_nightmare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724784">Perfect Imperfection's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_little_nightmare/pseuds/my_little_nightmare'>my_little_nightmare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Renegades - Marissa Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_little_nightmare/pseuds/my_little_nightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU where Nova and Adrian have switched places.  <br/>Nova is adopted by Hugh and Simon, after Georgia died saving her and Evie's lives.  She leads a team consisting of Ruby, Danna and Oscar.  <br/>Adrian becomes an anarchist after he runs away, soon after his mothers death.  He blames the renegades for her death and wants revenge.  <br/>I am not changing very many things from the original plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danna Bell | Monarch/Narcissa Cronin, Hugh Everhart | Captain Chromium/Simon Westwood | The Dread Warden, Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch, Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect Imperfection's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrian watched the parade procession inch along, a sneer pasted on his face.  The streets were full of foolish people, idiots who put their fate in the hands of the Renegades.  The loud band marched along, and a chorus of boos and insults reached Adrians ears.  The villains' floats had arrived.  Grotesque imitations of fallen anarchists graced the floats.  Adrian felt offended as he watched the spectators hurl insults and rotten food at the actors upon the vehicles.  While he personally had not known those anarchists well, it still stung watching people hate them so violently.  They didn’t know anything.  <br/>“And so it begins,” Ingrid's dry voice crackled through his earpiece.  <br/>“Let them laugh.  They won’t be laughing for much longer.   Sketch, are you in position?” Phobia asked.  <br/>“Yeah.  I just need to know which rooftop you want me on.”<br/>“The council hasn’t left the warehouse yet.  I will alert you once they do.”  <br/>Adrian glanced back at the parade.  His lip twitched.  “How do people put so much trust in the Renegades?  It's repulsive.”  His lip twitched.<br/>Ingrid snickered.  “Easy.  They’re all idiots.  Just blend in.  Remember your training.”<br/>“I know,” Adrian sighed.  “But much more of this, and I might puke!”  <br/>“Remember the mission, Sketch.  We have too much to lose if this goes wrong,” Phobia said.  <br/>“Is that…”  Oh my holy bomb squad, they have a Queen Bee this year.”  Adrian glanced up.  Sure enough, a woman dressed in a sleazy sequined dress and an enormous blonde wig stood on the float.  She clutched a large stuffed bumble bee to her chest and was wailing about something.  Wet mascara ran down her cheeks.  <br/>“That isn’t far off,” Adrian snickered.  “It's a pretty damn good impression.”  <br/>“I can’t wait to tell Honey,” said Ingrid.  “We should be recording this.”  <br/>“Are you offended they don’t have a Detonator?” He asked.  <br/>“Well, I am now,” she responded.  <br/>Just then, a loud crashing sound came from the parade.  Adrian glanced up to see Ace Anarchy emerge from Merchant tower, cackling.  The actor wore the same costume as Ace, as well as the familiar helmet.  <br/>Adrian felt rage rush through him, and he bit down a snarl.  <br/>“Relax Sketch.  We’re doing this for him, remember?” Ingrid said.  <br/>“Right.  For him.”  <br/>A body crashed into Adrian, and he tripped forwards.  A number of heads glanced towards him, and he cringed down.  <br/>“Watch where you're going,” he told the person.  A small girl wearing a Dread Warden mask looked up at him.  He righted her up, and she muttered sorry, then raced away.  Adrian turned back to the parade.   <br/>“What was that, Sketch?”  Ingrid asked.  He didn’t respond.  In the corner of his eye, Adrian saw the girl crash into someone else.  Instead of correcting her, the girl tackled her and put her into a headlock.  She dragged her, kicking and screaming to Adrian.  <br/>Give it back,” she said.  The girl had short black hair and electric blue eyes.  Her voice had a slight rasp to it.  <br/>“Put me down!  Let me go!”  The little girl yelled.  <br/>Adian looked around to see a number of people watching them, concerned.  That wasn’t good.  “What are you doing?   Put her down!”  He tried to quell the panic rising up.  The girl smiled at Adrian, and he felt his mouth go dry.  His heart thumped loudly in his chest.  <br/>“All right, Evie.  You’ve got three seconds to hand it over before I report you.  And I know you don’t want that,” She said in a patronizing tone.  The girl scowled fiercely.  <br/>“I hate you.”  She dropped something into the other girls palm.  <br/>“I’ll see you later.”  She let the thief go.  “And if I hear from anyone that you’ve been stealing, you’ll be in so much trouble.”  The girl stuck out her tongue, then darted off.  <br/>“Here you are,” the girl said to Adrian.  He warily extended his hand.  She dropped a small golden locket into his palm.  His hand went to the space on his neck where it usually hung.  <br/>“What?  How did she get that?”  He asked, reaching around his neck.  <br/>“Sketch, what's happening?”  Ingrid's voice asked in his ear.  He ignored it.  <br/>“Do you want help with that?”  The girl asked.  “Here, let me.”  Before he could respond, she was already clipping it around his neck.  <br/>“Uh, thanks,” Adrian said.  <br/>“No problem.”  the girl winced.  “Shit!  The clasp is broken.  Evie, you’re in so much trouble!”<br/>Adrian reached for it back, but the girl stopped him.  “It's okay, I can fix it.”<br/>“No, you don’t understand, it's my moms.  You can’t..it's not-” He started, but the girl shushed him.  <br/>“No, don’t worry.”  She slipped something out of her pocket.  She bent her head over the necklace, her bangs hiding her face.  She stood back up and presented Adrian the necklace, the clasp fully fixed.  It even looked the same.  <br/>“How did you do that?” Adrian asked, impressed.  <br/>“A new tool I designed.  It can scan an object and replicate whatever part is missing.”  She smiled proudly.  “It’s still a prototype, but it works pretty damned well.”  Before Adrian could stop her, she clasped the necklace around his neck.  The locket was a familiar weight against his neck, and he relaxed slightly.  <br/>“Adrian, are you compromised?” Ingrid’s voice barked into his ear.  He winced.  <br/>The girl was saying something, but Adrian didn’t hear her. A bout of cheers and clapping surged through the crowd.  <br/>“Looks like the councils here.”<br/>Adrian nodded.  “Looks like it.”  He tried his hardest to keep the distaste out of his voice.  <br/>“Sketch, west station,” Phobias voice said in his ear.   <br/>Adrian snapped to attention.  “On it.”  He turned around and started to jog away.  <br/>“Your welcome,” the girl called out after him.  He ignored her.  Someone shoved a flyer into his hand and he crumpled it into a ball and stuffed it into his pocket without bothering to look at it.  He ducked into an alleyway and grabbed his backpack from behind the dumpster.  <br/>“Sketch, what is your status?”  Phobia asked.  <br/>“Grabbing my stuff.  I’ll be up on the roof in a minute.”<br/>“Hurry.  You have a superhero to kill.”  <br/>---<br/>Nova watched her dads wave at the cheering fans and smiled.  It felt good to be able to celebrate something for the first time in a while.  For the first time in what felt like forever, Nova was happy.  Most people had finally stopped treating her like some pariah, just because she was related to Ace Anarchy.  Her family was happy, so she was happy.  And she had a lot of new tech that was successful. <br/>Although, she was absolutely pissed at Evie.  Why the hell did her sister have to go around, stealing from everyone.  She didn’t need the money, she did it for the fun of it. Nova scowled thinking about it.  Oh she was going to have some serious words with her.  Her mind wandered back to the boy from earlier.  The one with the locket.  He had seemed so nervous and twitchy.  He reminded Nova of a dog a little.  Sweet, but hesitant.  Nova smiled thinking about him.<br/>The happiness turned to chaos in seconds.  Nova watched a bullet whiz through the air, heading right toward her dad.  Nova held her breath as it snapped against his metal skin, a hair's breadth from his eye. The council snapped to attention, commanding the crowd to remain calm, telling them that everything was fine.  Nova could see a small dark form on the rooftop, a swarm of monarch butterflies hovering around it. Her wristband buzzed.  A message from Oscar to the team.  <br/>Sketch spotted on top of buildings across from the parade.  Red Assassin, Monarch and I are engaging.  Back up may be needed.  <br/>Nova grinned, despite the chaos surrounding.  A perfect opportunity to test her new tech.  A compact suit with several added benefits.  She ducked into a nearby ally.  She zipped her jacket up all the way and pulled the hood over her head.  It hissed and the fabric pulled back, revealing metal underneath.  The metal slid along her body on invisible hinges, moving until it completely enveloped her.  A visor covered her face, darkening the world around her slightly.  A bright red R was emblazoned on the chest.  <br/>Nova bounced up and down gently.  She went almost five feet into the air, and came down without a sound.  <br/>“Anti-gravity works,” she said to herself.  “What else does?”  She held out her fist and squeezed her hand tight.  Flames roared out, turning an old crate to ashe.  <br/>“Fire works.”  She looked down at the metal covering her hand.  “And not even scorch marks.  Yay!”  Nova grinned behind her mask.  She bent down, then leapt upwards.  The suit carried her all the way to the rooftop where she rolled to a halt.  Nova backed up a tiny bit, then started to run.  She gathered enough momentum to jump across the gap between buildings.  <br/>She let out a whoop.  <br/>“Hell yeah!” she screamed.  It felt almost as if she was flying.  She jumped across rooftops to the building she could see her team fighting Sketch on.  Nova landed in front of him.  She looked around to see Ruby crumpled in a heap on the ground.  Danna stood not too far away with blood covering her leg.  <br/>“You must be new around here,” Sketch said.  <br/>She tilted her head.  “I’ve been around long enough to know who you are.. Sketch.”  <br/>He smiled up at her behind his mask.  “Should I be flattered?”<br/>A loud cackling blasted through the air and both Nova and Sketch turned to look for its source.  <br/>“What is that idiot doing here?”  Sketch grimaced.  A hot air balloon floated through the streets, the bright green anarchist ‘A’ painted on it.  The Puppeteer stood in the basket, his head tilted back.  He let out another bout of manic laughter, his crazy orange hair tangling around his head.  <br/>“Oh reeeenegades,” he sang.  “Doesn’t anyone want to play with me?”  Screams echoed from far below.  “Eeny, meeny,miny...mo!”  Golden strings cascaded down from his fingertips.  Nova knew that several innocent children had just been possessed by the Puppeteers' powers.<br/>“Tag!  You’re it!”  He screamed.  “Friends of yours?” He asked Sketch.  <br/>Sketch looked at Nova.  “Not really.”  He threw something at Nova and it expanded midair.  A net wrapped itself around her, pinning her limbs to her body.  “Nice to meet you,” he said, and started to jog away.  Nova snarled.  <br/>“Not so fast.”  She wrapped her fist around the rope and it began to burn away, the acrid smell of smoke filling the air.  <br/>“Another fire elemental.  How quaint.  Not exactly a rare breed, but it's hard to criticise a classic.”  <br/>Nova snarled and launched herself at him.  Her suit carried her all the way to him.  He backed away, surprised.  “You can’t escape me, Sketch.  I’m taking you into custody and you will answer for your crimes.”  <br/>“Lovely as that sounds, I actually had other plans for the afternoon.”  A shadow passed over them and Nova looked up to see butterflies converging into Monarch.  <br/>“Who are you?” she asked Nova.  <br/>“I am the Sentinel,” she responded, puffing her chest out a tiny bit.  <br/>Sketch burst out laughing.  “Seriously?”  Nova felt slightly insulted by his reaction.   She had thought it sounded like a cool name.  <br/>“Friends of yours?”  Danna asked.  <br/>“I’m really not that friendly,” Sketch responded.  “Beside’s, she’s wearing your trademark.”  Danna glared suspiciously at Nova.  <br/>Sketch lashed out at Danna with a red knife, one Ruby must have made.  Danna turned into butterflies before he could hurt her, only losing a single butterfly.  Nova lunged forwards and wrapped her arms tightly around Sketch.  He tried to get free, but Nova was too strong.  He shoved them both backwards and they tumbled off the roof and landed on another one.  Nova winced as she fell onto a small fountain, stone cracking beneath their weight.  <br/>“Hey Sentinel,” Sketch said.  Nova turned towards him, and he drove Ruby’s knife into her shoulder.  She roared with pain and held out her fist, too mad to think before she blasted him with fire.  He ducked and the flames went right over him and struck, to Nova’s horror, a large cluster of orange and black butterflies.  She heard a scream of pain and watched the insects merge into Danna.  Her uniform was blackened from ribs to her hip. <br/>“Monarch?” A voice asked.  Nova looked over to see Oscar pull himself onto the roof.  <br/>“Help her,” Nova screamed.  <br/>“Who the hell are you?” he yelled back.  <br/>Nova ignored him and turned back to Sketch.  He was running towards the edge of the roof, trying to get to the Puppeteers balloon.<br/>“You have a tagalong,” the Puppeteer said to Sketch.  Nova reached him and wrapped her fingers around his throat.  <br/>“You tried to assassinate Captain Chromium,” she growled. “Why?  Who put you up to it?  What else are they planning?”  She was completely filled up with rage.  <br/>“You Renegades sure ask a lot of questions.” he said.  <br/>“You better answer them,” Nova snarled.  <br/>“You think I’m afraid of a pompous neophyte in a toy suit? He asked incredulously.  <br/>“Neophyte?”  She asked.  <br/>He sighed.  “It means amatuer.  You're obviously new to this game.”  Nova’s fingers loosened slightly. <br/>“I know what it-- argh!”  She stomped her foot. “Look, I don’t really care whether or not you’re afraid of me, but I’m willing to bet you're at least a little bit afraid of dying, like we all are.”  She tightened her fingers.  <br/>He wheezed slightly.  “You know what they say… one cannot be brave who has no fear.”  Nova started, giving him enough time to wiggle free.  He brought his fist around and struck Nova in the head.  The impact knocked her down and her vision dimmed.  She blinked once.. Twice.. The third time though, her eyes stayed shut.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>